


Here and Now

by Spencyfrenchy



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencyfrenchy/pseuds/Spencyfrenchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fridget. Right here. Right now. It's finally time for them to get this right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My OTP is canon guys! So, naturally, I felt the need to extend the last Fridget scene. This one is dedicated to all the Fridget shippers. I feel you guys. My heart is exploding too.

Franky stood there, leaning against the black Porsche with her arms wrapped around Bridget's waist for what seemed like forever. She didn't care, though. She could do this forever now, if she wanted. She didn't have to worry about cameras or guards or people walking in on them. She was free. And if this is what freedom felt like, then she would never break a single law again, she thought.

Bridget didn't take her eyes off of Franky. She had a smile just as big as Franky's painted on her own face. She leaned in and kissed the taller girl once more. "Well, as much as I love feeling your arms around me, I could think of a few things I'd rather be doing,"

Franky's signature smirk appeared on her face. "Oh? And what kind of things are you thinking about?"

Bridget chuckled, pulling Franky off of her car. "Oh you know, maybe just a bit of talking." She grabbed Franky's hand, leading her to the passenger's side of the car. "But I think you and I both would prefer if we talked at my place," she opened the car door, letting Franky slide in. Bridget leaned over and kissed the dark haired girl before walking over to her side of the car.

"It would be nice to talk, you know, without having people watching our every move," Franky leaned over to give Bridget another peck on the lips. She smiled when Bridget started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

Bridget glanced over as she drove down the road. Franky had her hands above her head, grinning widely as the wind blew threw her hair. It was one of the best sights she could see. She reached over and pulled Franky's hand into her lap, intertwining their fingers. They drove the whole way in silence. Franky was mesmerized by everything. It was stuff like this, the trees, the buildings, the other cars, that she took for granted before going to Wentworth. Now, she couldn't stop looking at it. Meanwhile, Bridget was mesmerized too. She glanced back and forth between the road and Franky. She couldn't help but smile at the younger woman's utter happiness.

* * *

Bridget pulled into the driveway. She turned the car off and looked at Franky. "Home sweet home." Franky smiled and hopped out of the car. She ran around to Bridget's side and opened her door, holding out her hand for Bridget to take. She pulled the psychiatrist up and wrapped her arms around her, kissing her softly before they walked to the front door. Once inside, Bridget took off her jacket and hung it up on one of the chairs. She walked behind Franky, who stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, and removed hers as well. She wrapped her arms around Franky from behind and kissed her neck softly.

"Relax, you're home now," she whispered. She turned Franky around to see tears welling up inside the younger woman's eyes. "Hey, what's wrong? Come on, sit down," she said as she lead them to the sofa.

Franky wiped her eyes and chuckled lightly. "It's stupid, but I'm just really fucking happy, Gidget." They both shared a smile and Franky took both of Bridget's hands into hers. "I just...I wanted to believe that you would be there to pick me up, but I kept telling myself not to get my hopes up, because whenever I do, I always get hurt worse. So when I walked out there and saw you, it just made me so unbelievably happy. And to be able to hold you and kiss you finally, it just adds on to all of that, and it's overwhelming, I guess. I never thought I'd get out of there alive, and so it's still a bit surreal to me. I'm sorry Gidget. I didn't mean to ruin the mood or anything."

"Hey, don't apologize. You're experiencing a lot right now, Franky. It's normal to become overwhelmed with emotions, especially when something like this occurs." Bridget leaned in and kissed her softly before resting her forehead on Franky's. "You did not ruin anything. Not at all. If anything, it just makes all of this more...real," Bridget sighed.

"What do you mean 'more real' Gidg?"

Bridget took a deep breath, trying to relax her own nerves. "That day, in the kitchen. I lied to you, Franky. I may have not known it then, but when you asked me," she paused, taking another deep breath. "When you asked me if I was in love with you, I lied." Bridget paused, only to continue when she saw the smile on Franky's face. "I do, I am in love with you, Franky. I do love you, and I'm so glad you're here, with me, and free now."

"It was a bit hard for ya, wasn't it? It was hard for me, just being an inmate there. I couldn't imagine what you were going through."

Bridget nodded. "It was very hard, yes. But I would do it all over again if I had to."

Franky smiled. She could feel the tears start rolling down her face again. "You lost your job because of me. It could have ended your career."

Bridget shrugged. "It was either resign, or Ferguson was going to fuck up your parole. I couldn't let that happen to you, Franky. Not when you were so close to being out. I wasn't about to let her-"

Franky silenced her with a kiss. She could taste the saltiness from her tears, but she didn't care. She pushed Franky softly, until her back was against the arm of the sofa, before straddling her. Bridget cupped the younger girl's face in her hands as the kiss deepened. She had to hold back a moan as Franky's teeth grazed her lip. She ran her hands through Franky's dark hair, softly pulling on it, earning a soft gasp from the girl beneath her. 

"Fuck, Gidget," Franky whispered as they pulled apart. She smiled at the older woman as she softly caressed her lips, much like she did that day in the library. "I love you," Franky said sincerely. It was the first time those words left her lips when she talked to a partner. "And thank you, for everything you did for me. I wouldn't be out of there if it wasn't for you. I don't know how I could ever repay you for it."

"You would have made it out with or without me, Franky. I'm just glad I got to be there to help you along with it."

Franky shrugged. "That may be so. But you gave me something to look forward to. You changed me, in the best way possible, Gidget. And I can't ever thank you enough for it."

Bridget's soft smile turned into a devilish smirk within seconds. She leaned down, her lips ghosting over Franky's ear. "Well, I do know a few things you could do to thank me," she whispered before pulling the girl's ear lobe into her mouth, grazing it with her teeth.

Franky gasped. She couldn't stop her hips from softly thrusting forward, earning a whimper from Bridget. "Fuck, Bridget. And how do you propose I do that, eh?"

Bridget pulled away and stood up off of the sofa. She held out her hand, pulling Franky up. "You can start by getting me out of these clothes and onto my bed," she purred, pulling Franky into the hallway. She led her to their destination and pulled Franky inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, as requested by many, here is chapter two! I'm thinking of continuing with this story, so be looking for more in the near future! I'm so glad you all are liking it!

Within seconds, Franky was pressed between the bedroom door and Bridget. She ran her hands through Bridget's hair as she pulled her close, kissing her forcefully. Her tongue darted out and almost instantaneously, Bridget's mouth opened, giving Franky more access. She moaned into the kiss as Bridget's hands ran up and down the sides of Franky's body, getting closer and closer to her breasts each time. Franky broke the kiss first, only to attach her lips to the pulse point on Bridget's neck, eliciting a breathy moan from the older woman. Franky grasped Bridget's waist and pushed her backwards until her legs hit the side of the bed. Franky stayed standing, taking in Bridget's disheveled appearance. She smirked and proceeded to pull her own shirt over her head.

"You gonna help me or am I gonna have to take this all off by myself?" Franky asked. Bridget quickly sat up and pulled Franky towards her. She kissed the woman's bare stomach while her fingers made work on the button to Franky's jeans. Franky kicked her shoes off as Bridget slowly pulled her jeans off her waist. She kicked them away into a corner of the room. She couldn't help but smile as she felt Bridget's eyes rake over her body.

"My eyes are up here, Gidget," she chuckled.

Bridget stood up and kissed the taller girl's lips. "I have laid in this bed many nights," she whispered, "imagining what was underneath those sweat pants and tank tops."

"And?"

"And my fantasies are nothing compared to actually seeing you like this, in person."

Franky licked her lips. "Fantasies?" Bridget blushed and nodded. Franky leaned in close to her ear to whisper, "did you ever fantasize about me doing this?" She quickly ran her hand underneath Bridget's shirt. She let out a soft gasp at the realization that Bridget wasn't wearing a bra. She softly cupped her breast, running her thumb over her already hard nipple. Bridget gasped and nodded. Franky lifted the shirt off of the psychiatrist. "And what about this?" She leaned down, kissing a trail from her collar bone to her breast before taking her nipple into her mouth, softly sucking and biting it.

Bridget couldn't hold the deep moan that escaped her lips. "Fuck, Franky, yes," she groaned. She wrapped her arms around Franky's waist and fell back on the bed, pulling Franky on top of her. Franky ground her hips into Bridget's, eliciting a moan from both women. "Franky," she whined. Franky stopped her attack on Bridget's breasts and looked up at the other woman. Bridget reached down Franky's back and unhooked her bra with one hand, while the other one softly caressed her cheek.

"Gidget," she said softly, her voice cracking. "I want you."

Bridget's lust-filled eyes looked into Franky's. "What do you want from me?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around Franky's neck.

Franky leaned in and kissed the shorter girl softly before whispering, "make love to me, please." Bridget's heart swelled as she heard Franky utter those words. She knew this was big for the younger girl, to put her trust into someone elses hands and she knew that this, what they were about to do, was about to become one of the biggest forms of trust between the two women.

Bridget turned them around and slowly pushed Franky onto the bed. She waited for a moment, taking in the beautiful woman before her, clad only in a pair of silk panties. "I love you," she said softly as she leaned forward and kissed Franky. She hooked her fingers in the silk and pulled her panties down. Franky lifted her hips up so Bridget could pull them off of her. She followed by talking everything off of her lower half before climbing on top of Franky. She dipped her head down, pressing her lips to Franky's. Franky ran her hands down Bridget's back until they reached her ass. She softly smacked it before grabbing a hold of it and pulling Bridget even closer. She slid one leg in between Franky's thigh, causing Franky to moan at the friction it caused. Her lips found their way to Franky's neck and she spent a generous amount of time licking and sucking on the soft skin.

"Oh fuck," she whimpered as Bridget hit a particularly sensitive spot. She pushed her hips forward, slowly riding Bridget's leg as Bridget continued her assault on Franky's neck. She couldn't stop the guttural moan that escaped as Bridget's hands found their way to her breasts. Not being one to receive and not give, Franky mirrored her motions, her fingers pinching lightly on Bridget's nipples. One hand trailed down, grazing over Bridget's stomach, slowly trailing down to the spot Bridget wanted most. Bridget leaned up and kissed Franky as her fingers ghosted down her body. She was the first to give in and slide her fingers into the wetness. Franky followed, sliding her fingers down, softly pressing on her clit. 

"Jesus Franky," Bridget gasped. "You're so wet." 

Franky smiled as she continued softly circling Bridget's clit. "All for you," she whispered as she trailed her fingers downwards. She couldn't wait any longer. She needed to feel Bridget. She slowly slid two fingers inside and she was mesmerized. She was mesmerized by the sounds coming from Bridget's mouth. She was mesmerized by the look on Bridget's face. She was mesmerized by the feeling of Bridget around her fingers. Slowly, she slid them in and out. She was so focused on making Bridget feel good that it took her by surprise when she felt Bridget's fingers enter her. 

Together they moved in and out of each other. Franky gasped when she felt Bridget's fingers curl upward. Bridget smiled as she kissed the younger girl. Franky smirked into the kiss and maneuvered her thumb to brush over Bridget's clit. Surprised, Bridget accidentally bit down on Franky's lip. She pulled back to make sure Franky was okay, but was quickly pulled back into a kiss with Franky's free hand. She moved her hips to match Franky's thrusts, feeling herself getting closer and closer. 

"Franky," she moaned, warning her. 

Franky nodded frantically.  _Me too,_ she silently conveyed. Bridget pressed her thumb to Franky's clit as her motions became more and more out of rhythm. Franky hit the edge first. Her mouth twisted into an O shape as her orgasm washed over her. She kept up her ministrations and it wasn't a moment later that Bridget followed her. They rode out their orgasms together, Franky holding onto Bridget with her free hand. Bridget pulled her fingers out first and with a mischievous smirk, slid them into her mouth, moaning at Franky's taste. Franky, not to be outdone, mimicked her movements and did the same. 

"I fucking love you," Bridget said, rolling over next to Franky.

Franky smiled softly and leaned in to kiss the psychiatrist. "I love you too, Gidget. And thank you, for everything. You're amazing."

Bridget smiled and pulled Franky into her arms. "As are you, Franky."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updating this for you all! Sorry about the wait. I hope this makes up for it. I'm already writing the next part so you all won't have to wait too long. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this. Thanks to everyone who reads my stories, it means a lot that you guys like them :)

As she opened her eyes, Franky started to freak out for a moment. She was so used to waking up to the same surroundings everyday that it threw her for a loop when she woke up to something different. She turned around and smiled as she saw the head of blonde hair on the other pillow. She reached her arm around and pulled her lover flush against her body. Bridget groaned as she was awoken from her sleep, but soon after, she let out a soft, content sigh as she relaxed in Franky's arms. Franky used her free hand to run her fingers through Bridget's hair.

Bridget smiled, her eyes still closed as she enjoyed the feeling of Franky's arms around her. It had been a while since she last woke up with a woman in her bed, and she honestly missed that feeling.

Franky was the one who broke the content silence. She kissed the top of Bridget's head before speaking. "Good morning."

"Morning," Bridget smiled as she turned over to face Franky. She leaned in and kissed the younger girl softly. "How did you sleep?"

Franky grinned. "Best sleep I've had in a long time. I don't know if it's because I wasn't on that shitty ass cot or because I had a hot girl snuggled up to me all night, but it was amazing."

"Hmm, I'm gonna take a guess and say it was a mix of both?" She asked. Franky nodded in agreement and kissed Bridget again. "Be careful, I could get used to this if you keep it up."

"And is that a bad thing?" Franky asked. Bridget shook her head. "Good, because I could do this every night if you let me." They lay there for what seemed like a long time, just holding onto one another. Franky didn't know exactly what to feel at the moment. She had so many thoughts swirling in her head between leaving Wentworth and being with Bridget and now being free. It worried her slightly. She didn't want to think negatively, but prison, and her whole life prior to prison, pretty much warped her way of thinking.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Bridget asked. Franky gave her a confused look. "Not only am I a psychologist, but I have also spent enough time around you to know when you're worried. So talk to me Franky. I'm not your psychologist so I'm not gonna sit here and diagnose you. I want to help you...not as a doctor...but as your-" Bridget paused. She didn't know what they were, really.

Franky smirked. "As my what, Gidg?"

Bridget blushed. "Well I want to say as your girlfriend, but I don't know if that's the case since we never made it official."

Franky couldn't help but giggle, and Bridget's heart melted at just how cute Franky could be sometimes. "So you mean to say that last night didn't make anything official?"

"You slept with Kim Chang and it didn't make anything official," Bridget muttered, a hint of jealousy evident in her voice.

"True, yeah, but I never loved Kim like I love you." Bridget smiled and kissed Franky. Franky broke the kiss and took Bridget's hand. "Will you be my girlfriend?" A grin and a nod was all Franky needed to lean in and kiss the older woman. They spent a while just laying there kissing, then just talking about random things. Franky desperately wanted to know more about Bridget, but she didn't know how to approach that subject. Thankfully, she didn't have to.

"I know what you're thinking, and you can ask me whatever you want. I'm not your psychologist anymore, nor are you a prisoner. So ask me, I'll answer," she kissed Franky softly. "I think I owe you that much, after everything you told me at Wentworth."

Franky smiled. "Thank you." She paused for a moment, thinking of something to ask. "Tell me about your family?"

"My mum and dad both passed. Dad went first, cancer. About five years ago. Mum, she just gave up after that. Lived another year or so before she was gone. It was hard on her. They had been together for fifty years when he passed."

"I'm sorry Gidg," Franky said softly, reaching out for the woman's hand.

Bridget nodded. "It's okay, Franky. It wasn't unexpected for either of them, so we were prepared for it. They would have loved you though, honestly. I have two brothers as well. One of them is a doctor out in Adelaide, his name is Robert. The other one, Alan, actually lives about two blocks away. He's a police officer."

"I'm sure he'll love me then," Franky said sarcastically.

"Actually, he's coming over tomorrow night for dinner. He said he really does want to meet you."

Franky's eyes widened. "What?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Franky. It was literally planned the day before you got out. He's known about you for a while and when I told him you were finally getting out, his only concern was finally meeting you. I promise, you're gonna love him and he's gonna love you. He's like my best friend, so it would really mean a lot if you could do this," Bridget asked sweetly.

Franky thought it over for a minute then kissed Bridget. "You told him about me?" she asked, a hint of excitement in her voice. She had never been the type to meet the family, so the prospect of meeting Bridget's brother both excited Franky and scared the fuck out of her at the same time.

“Yeah, I did. I had to tell someone. I have to listen to people tell me about what’s going on in their lives day in and day out, so he’s basically my therapist that I don’t pay for,” Bridget chuckled. “Alan’s bringing his boyfriend, too. And I think they’re bringing one of their friends. Everyone wants to meet you, Franky.”

Franky was definitely nervous already. But at the same time, her heart swelled up. To have someone who cared enough for her to talk about her to other people, that’s something Franky wasn’t used to. “So who’s all coming? So I can go in already knowing names and not have to look like a dumbarse?”

“Well my brother is Alan. He’s the tall, blonde guy. His boyfriend is named Mark. He’s a bit shorter with dark hair. And it’s Mark’s friend that’s coming. Alan was telling me about them. Apparently they dated for like ten years before he came out to her. She ended up coming out to him the same night, so ever since then, they’ve been like two gay best friends.”

Franky laughed at the irony of it. “What’s the chicks name? Maybe I’d know her, ya know, since all lesbians know each other apparently.”

“Her name is Erica. Erica Davidson.”


End file.
